Yugioh Prodigy- Dark of Despair - Chapter 1
Prodigy Dark of Despair The opening theme for this story is Midiguy’s fandub of Diver by Nico touches the wall. Look on Youtube for it. In Tanzaku town, a town with flowers planted all over the place, a stern feminine voice speaks. “It has been 150 years since the events of the Hypex Incident. Since then the world has become vibrant and full of life. The people of today are prosperous and enjoying every day. Crime has ceased to exist and the mantra love thy neighbor needn’t be said since people live that way all the time. This is the story of my ideal life.” Everything turns dark. “Yeah, I wish I could say that, but that’s all fantasy. My life is very different from those of the chosen duelists of the past.” Silhouettes of Hibiki Taioyu and Raichyu Harris appear. “In my world, everybody hates everything. In my world, there are no flowers. In my world, darkness reigns supreme. In my cold and desolate world there are no true duelists. If you came here looking for a story about bonds and the power of friendship then you’re going to be royally disappointed, because instead you’ll be hearing my story. My name is Yukiko Shugotenshi and in my world there is only… the Dark of Despair.” Chapter 1 – Shining Guardian Yukiko Shugotenshi is a 17 year old girl with long strait black hair that reaches down to her waist. She has white bangs and pink streaks going down her hair. She is wearing a long white tight trench coat that reaches down to her knees and black high heeled boots. She sports a black midriff shirt under her coat. And her tights are black. Yukiko has hot pink eyes and a dead serious facial expression. Lastly she wears white gloves with pink tips. Yukiko is walking down the street thinking to herself. “It's as dark as always. The sun never shines here. There are black clouds covering the sky and parts of the sky that can be seen are red.” Yukiko walks into a rundown factory. There are a couple people in the factory listening to a radio which is playing only static. The radio must be battery powered as doesnt seem to be plugged into a socket. All of the men look as though they haven’t eaten in days. She walks up to an older man who apparently runs the shop. Yukiko then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out a small picture and shows it to the man. “Have you seen this girl?” The man shakes his head. “Thanks for your cooperation.” She does the same to the other 3 men in the factory. Each one of them gave the same answer. 2 of them tried flirting with her but she just ignored them. She doesn’t have time to entertain pervy old men. She exits the factory after putting the picture back in her pocket. Yukiko thinks to herself again. “Dueling is no longer a priority in the lives of humanity. Hell there isn’t even any electricity flowing throughout the city. All Keiatsu Corp duel disk have malfunctioned. The only way people can duel is to create their own home made duel disk. Electronics no longer work. Not the ones that have to be plugged in anyway. Battery powered devices aren't that great either. No one has cell phones anymore and all long distance communication items have been confiscated by the government. According to them, there is a virus going around that attacks data filled devices. If they left things the way they were everyone's private and official information would be compremised. No one has any idea what happened to the world and I plan on figuring that out, but that goal is secondary. There is a goal I hold closer to my heart that I must accomplish first.” Standing outside of the factory she hears something from behind her. The teenage girl quickly turns around to find 2 of the men from the factory have snuck up behind her. “What?!” The two men grab her. “Hey, let me go!” The other 2 men in the factory see this going on outside but don’t lift a finger to stop it. “You came in there to tease us didn’t you?!” One man asks her. “Yeah she did. All of these young girls still don’t have anything better to do than to come here and tease us with their sexy bodies.” The other states as he strips off her coat. “No!” Yukiko struggles to get free. “We're going to show you what happens when you provoke us!” One man starts to pull up her shirt as the other starts pulling down her skirts. Yukiko screams and throws her leg back kicking the man who is holding her from behind in the nads. He lets her go. Holding his nads the man yells in anger. “Damn you slut!” All his words did was anger her. She sparta kicks the man in front of her. As he falls down she looks at the man who called her a slut. “You are going to pay! You think you can just do whatever you want to anyone you want?!” The man can see she can fight as she gets into a fighting position.“You want to go old man?” “No! Come on let’s go!” The 2 men run away. To a normal girl almost being rapped would have been a traumatizing time, but to Yukiko it’s just a run of the mill day event. She walks a couple city blocks away to her house. The houses along the way have all either burnt down or are in bad condition. “Things weren’t always like this. There was once a more simple time.” She starts thinking about the past. 2 years ago Tanzaku town looks clean and perfect. Kids are playing everywhere. A 15 year old Yukiko with hot pink hair and sky blue bangs stands next to a girl with light pink hair. The light pink haired girl is wearing a tight shirt with a heart in the center and tights. EVERYTHING SHE IS WEARING IS PINK. She has bow like hair and her smile is infectious. This girl is Suki Miuchi. She is the happiest 16 year old girl you could ever meet. The two girls are standing in line at a movie theater. '' ''“Yu-yu we should so totally watch a romance flick!” Suki proclaims in a loud voice over compensating for the “noise” in the line. '' ''“We could but I would feel weird. Usually couples go to watch those.” Yukiko says to her bestie. “Yeah but we are a couple though right?” Suki says in a sexy voice now hanging over Yukiko’s shoulder. Yukiko, blushing out of her mind speaks up. “Hey, what are you talking about?! We aren’t…” '' ''Suki spins around and moves in front of Yukiko. “Yeah, yeah I know. I’m just teasing!” She gets in Yukiko’s face. “But if I didn’t know any better, judging by your rosy face right now I’d say that you’ve had that thought on your mind at least once before.” She closes her eyes and smiles. '' ''Yukiko moves Suki out of the way. “You’re silly.” She is trying to remove attention from her embarrassment. “I think we should watch a comedy flick.” “But I never find those movies funny.” Suki says while pouting. '' ''“Wait I know what to do!” Yukiko says with a huge amount of excitement in her voice. “Why don’t we duel?” Suki tilts her head a bit. “Wait how is dueling going to solve this?” Yukiko raises a finger. “We will duel and we will watch what the winner wants to watch.” '' ''“Ohhhh I like that.” Suki says nodding her head and smiling. '' ''The girls travel a couple blocks away. “Are you ready Suki?” Suki smiles brightly and gets her duel disk set for a battle. “I’m so ready.” “Duel disk set!” A multicolored circle comes from Yukiko’s duel disk and covers the area that they are dueling at. This circle turns everything around them into a hologram. This allows for damage on the battle field without damaging town property. “3” Suki smiles and continues the countdown to the battle. “2” Yukiko looks serious. “1” Both girls yell that infamous word. “Duel!” 4000 LP Yukiko places her index and middle finger over her deck.. “Being the challenger, I’ll go first. I draw!” She takes one card from her deck and places it in her hand of 5 cards, bringing her to 6. “I summon Bell Ringer Hikari!” She places her monster on her duel disk. A little pixie appears flying around Yukiko. The pixie is holding a tiny bell. (ATK/1000 DEF/1100) It takes a seat on Yukiko’s shoulder. That’s right, the monster sits on her. Back in these days the new trend solid 10 dueling was sweeping the nation. Solid 10 dueling is a trend in which the two duelists crank the number dial for their solid vision up to 10. The higher the number on the solid vision scale, the more “real” the monsters seem. This idea would also be used by a company named Leo Corporation and expanded upon it. It would then become Solid Vision with Mass, but that’s a story for another time. Suki claps with joy. “Ooooo your monster is so cute!” “Thanks Suki. I set 1 card face down and end my turn.” A giant vertical card appears by her feet. '' ''“It’s my turn!” Suki sings with a harmonious voice. Suki thinks to herself there is no way that Yukiko’s little pixie can survive for more than a turn. “I summon out Love Hime!” A princess wearing a pink dress that looks akin to Princess Peach appears. (ATK/1300 DEF/200) “I’ll attack your Bell Ringer Hikari with my Love Hime!” Love Hime walks towards Yukiko. With a swing of the arm, Yukiko activates her face down card. “Ha! You ran right into my trap!” The face down card lifts up revealing Waboku. “I activate Waboku! Now for this turn my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and I take no battle damage for the rest of this turn!” '' ''The princess turns around and walks back over to Suki’s field. “You stopped me this turn, but I’m not done giving you a love punch!” Suki winks. “I’ll set 2 cards face down and end my turn.” It’s Yukiko’s turn. “I draw!” She looks at the cards in her hand. Alright I release my Bell Ringer to advance summon Shining Swords Angel!” The pixie turns into pixie dust and a full sized angel with armor and a sword appears in front of Yukiko. (ATK/2200 DEF/900) “Next I activate the spell card, Tsunami! This card returns all spell and trap cards on the field to the hand!” A gigantic wave appears from Yukiko’s side of the field and falls on Suki’s back row. Suki Pouts and folds her arms. “No fair Yu-yu.” “What do you usually tell me when I say that?” Yukiko smirks. “Oh yeah, all is fair in love and war. Now I attack your Love Hime with Shining Swords Angel!” The angel flies over towards the princess. The princess is slashed and falls to the ground face down. Suki loses life points. “Egh.” Being that the duels are real Suki can actually feel pain from the life point loss. Suki- 3100 Lp “How do you like that?” Yukiko asks, proud of her attack. Suki smiles and gets ready for her turn. “That attack didn’t hold enough love to take me down.” “Well I’ll set 1 cars face down and end my turn.” “Then it’s my turn! I draw!” The girl’s duel is beginning to draw a crowd as people close in to see the battle of the maidens. “Your monster may be strong but I know what to do. I activate the effect of a monster in my hand! By shuffling 1 Love monster in my graveyard into my deck I can special summon Love Batlle Hime!” A princess that looks like Princess Daisy appears, with brown hair and all. (ATK /2000 DEF/1000) “I’ll set my two cards face down again and end my turn.” Yukiko wonders if the cards set by Suki are the same ones as her last turn. Well there is only one way to find out. “My turn! I draw!” She believes that it’s probably best not to summon for fear of the trap card Mirror Force which destroys all monsters in attack mode on a players field when a monster attacks. She wouldn't want to lose more monsters than necessary. “I’ll go straight into my battle phase. Battle! I attack your Love Battle Hime with Shining Swords Angel!” '' ''“Not so fast Bestie! I activate my face down card, Love Shield!” Her trap lifts up revealing a card with a picture of a barrier in the shape of a heart protecting a girl from a monster attack. “This card cuts the attack of your monster by 1000 if I control an angel-type monster with Love in its card name!” Yukiko is shocked. “What?!” The attack of her Swords Angel dropped to 1200. This made Love Battle Hime more than a match for her. Her angel is destroyed by a kick to the neck. Yukiko falls holding her own neck feeling the pain that her monster felt. “Umph.” '' ''Yukiko- 3200 lp “Well I’m still in the lead.” Suki waves her index finger side to side. “Nah nah nah, I’m not too sure about that. I activate my other face down card! Love Combo!” Her traps lifts showing a picture of a princess giving someone a flying kick to the back. “With this trap if a Love monster destroys a monster on your side of the field by battle this turn you receive damage equal to half the attack of that Love monster! Her princess rushes towards Yukiko. “Oh no you don’t! I activate the effect of Hanewata from my hand!” She holds out the monster cad. “By sending this card from my hand to the graveyard during either players turn I take no effect damage for the rest of this turn!!” The princess goes for the flying kick but Yukiko steps to the side a bit and does a side kick hitting Battle Hime in the stomach. The princess rushes back over to her master’s field holding her stomach. The two girls look at a each other a smile, they then start to giggle, both enjoying themselves in this duel. Present Day Yukiko looks down. “Suki…” She makes a fist and looks up towards the sky as she walks home. When she gets home she sees a bunch of kids in front of her door. These kids look like delinquents. “Hey get away from that!” She screams urging the little badasses to get away from her D-wheel. Her D-wheel for some reason is fine and wasn't affected by the virus. She never questioned it but was instead happy to have something that still worked. After grabbing her belongings Yukiko mounts her steel horse and takes off leaving everything in Tanzaku town behind. As she turns a corner she rides past a pink house. The expression on her face becomes one of determination as she leaves the town. While driving she continues to think of the past. 2 years ago Suki smiles brightly and takes her next turn. “I draw! Your life points are open, you’re in for it now.” I attack you directly with my Love Battle Hime!” “Are my points open? I activate my trap card, Bending Light! This card allows me to summon 1 level 2 or below Guardian monster from my deck or hand! I summon Shining Draw Fairy in defense mode!” A fairy with blue wings flickers its way onto the field. (ATK/0 DEF/0) '' ''“Attack it!” Suki calls for her monster to destroy the fairy. Battle Hime smashes the fairy in between her hands destroying it. “Since my monster was in defense position I take no damage from the battle, also when Shining Draw Fairy is destroyed in battle I can draw 1 card from my deck.” She draws her card. '' ''“I will end my turn.” “Then it’s my turn. I draw!” Yukiko draws her card with every intention of ending the duel this turn. “Suki, this duel comes to an end this turn.” “You’re bluffing.” Suki states to her best friend. She does have field advantage after all. “Oh Yeah? I summon Shining Shield Angel! (ATK/0 DEF/1100) “Now I activate its effect. I can banish this card to special summon 1 Shining monster from my deck! I can also add 1 level 3 Guardian monster from my deck to my hand. May peace fall upon all as the snow does! I summon you to guide my heart!! Shining Guardian!!” An almost transparent small fairy with pink hair flies around Yukiko. (ATK/0 DEF0) Suki’s eyes open wide. “That’s Yuki’s fav monster!” Yukiko hugs the fairy. “Next I add Hope Guardian to my hand!” The card pop from her deck and she catches it. “In the turn that I summon a level 2 or lower angel-type monster, I can special summon Hope Guardian!” (ATK/0 DEF0) A lavender colored fairy flies in the opposite direction around Yukiko. “I send Flame Fairy from my deck to the graveyard o deal 500 points of damage to you!” '' ''A flaming fairy flies over to Suki and hits her. “Ah!” 2600 lp “While I control another light angel-type monster the attack of my Shining Guardian becomes 2500!!” The fairy looks over at Hope Guardian and grabs its hand. “I attack Your Love Battle Hime with Shining Guardian!” Shining Emergence!” The fairy flies into the sky and a light starts to build around her body. '' ''Suki has a big smile on her face. “That’s a good move Yu-yu but that’s not going to be enough damage to end this!” Yukiko’s eyes are covered by shadows. “That’s where you’re wrong. I activate the quick play spell card…” She holds a card up in front of her face as her eyes close. “Undeniable Light!! This card allows me to target 1 face up light attribute monster! The attack of that card is doubled!! (ATK/5000 DEF/0) Suki is blown away by the effect. “No way!!” lp The light of Shining Guardian envelopes the entire town. When the light dies down Shining Guardian and Hope Guardian are the only monsters on the field and Suki is on the ground. Suki is looking up at the sky. Yukiko walks up to her and lies down beside her. The people who were watching start to leave seeing the girl laying in the middle of the street. Suki looks over at her best friend. “You are so powerful. No matter how much I try I can’t beat you.” “Powerful huh? Yeah, well power only goes but so far.” Suki smiles. “Have you ever thought about entering a tournament?” Yukiko looks away. “No, of course not. Duel Monsters is only a hobby.” '' ''“Oh. Well it isn’t for me! I’m going to go pro one day. I’ll entertain the whole world with my lovely combos.” Suki says before Winking. “Well good luck with that. The girls spend 3 hours talking to each other while laying there. Luckily they are on a block which cars rarely drive by. “Hey Yu-yu…” “Yeah Suki?” “Weren’t we supposed to be catching a comedy movie?” Oh yeah! Yukiko rushes to her feet and runs off! '' ''Suki gets up and follows. “Wait for me!” When they get back to the movie theater they find that it’s closed. The girls sigh together then laugh while walking off into the sun set. Present Day Yukiko continues driving her D-wheel wheel as extremely fast speeds. “I will find what I’m looking for. What I need is answers. I’ll ask anybody I can, because someone has to know what happened to that person.” She sees a sign that says entering Dragonic City. “Dragonic City huh? I wonder if there are any clues there.” She slows down a bit and pulls out a tiny picture. “I promise I’ll find you…” It’s a picture of a girl with pink hair. “Suki…” She drives into the city. Yukiko is looking for Suki, her best friend. Will she find her? Read more to gather information on Suki’s whereabouts.